Ai Fuyuumi
Ai Fuyuumi (冬海 愛衣 Fuyuumi Ai) is Eita's childhood friend. As a member of student committee, she attempted to stop Chiwa and Masuzu's club activity due to it breaking rules, but later decided to join the club to win Eita back. She lied about that she has a boyfriend in college. She is talented at cooking. Personality and Looks Fuyuumi has long pink hair and some of the hair strands is tied up with a red ribbon. She also have violet eyes. At school, she wears the standard school uniform with an arm band, indicating that she is part of the student committee. She lies that she has a boyfriend named Michel. Himeka respects her and calls her "Love Master". She also has delusions of her and Eita as a couple. She writes down all her delusions in a notebook and calls Eita Takkun, a nickname that she devised when she was little. She is the "tsundere" character in the series. Background Fuyuumi is Eita's childhood friend and it appears that the two have met when they were kindergardeners, living in the same neighborhood and attending the same school. At this time, Fuyuumi developed romantic feelings towards Eita and have constantly made advancements since then. In fact, she had even made Eita sign a makeshift marriage contract, which she treasures to this day. However, due to family issues, Fuyuumi was forced to move and thus the two were separated for nearly 10 years until Fuyuumi moved back and they began attending the same high school. Despite being separated for a decade, she continued to harbor feelings towards Eita while she was away and as a matter of fact, her feelings only continued to grow. Relationships Eita Kidō Eita is Ai's childhood friend and her first and only love interest. She was in the same class with Eita in kindergarten and the two became close friends. She calls him by the nickname of "Takkun" while in turn Eita calls her by the nickname of "A-Chan". She harbors strong feelings for him and wishes to get married with him one day. Masuzu Natsukawa Ai shut down Masuzu's club because her club members, notably Chiwa. Always causing the ruckus on the schoolground. And partially due to her jealousy that other girls are becoming close with Eita. She also suspicious of Masuzu's relationship with Eita in which she feel that they're just pretending to be a couple. Despite of this she reopen Masuzu's club again and join in herself as the "club advisor". Chiwa Harusaki Ai often has a quarrel with Chiwa. Because Chiwa's "club activities" often cause the ruckus on the school ground. She was also upset about the fact that Chiwa becomes Eita's childhood friend despite that Ai have known Eita longer than her. Despite of all these they managed to become friends. Himeka Akishino Ai often give her insight and advice on romance for Hime. And she also enjoy being called "Love Master" by her. Asoi Kaoru Kaoru is Ai's friend since elementary school before Ai moved after 4 years. She's also keeping a secret for Kaoru. She relies on Kaoru's help to get closer to Eita when they're taking the summer class together. Image Gallery Oreshura_Anime_9.png|Flashback of Young Fuyuumi Ai from Anime. img000031.png|Flashback of Young Fuyuumi Ai from original manga. img000002.jpg|Flashback of Young Fuyuumi Ai from her spin-off manga. ai.jpg wuv.jpg oreshura_10-08.jpg Trivia *Fuyuumi Ai has the same given name with her seiyuu, Kayano Ai. *Young Fuuyumi Ai has different hairstyle as she has been portrayed on each media. Short, square cut in Anime. Long, low pigtails in original manga. And long let-down hair with ribbons (Much like her current hairstyle.) in her own manga spinoff. * Oreshura Anime 9.png|Young Fuyuumi Ai in Anime. Short hair. Img000031.png|Young Fuyuumi Ai in original manga. Pigtails. Img000002.jpg|Young Fuyuumi Ai in her spinoff manga. Long hair. *Ai runs out whenever she gets embarrassed and overjoyed. *The character word "冬" (Fuyuu) on her name means winter. *One of her prized possession is a teddy bear which she named it "Murata". She always hug it when she goes to sleep and brings it along when she's on the vacation. Ai introduced him to Eita long ago when they were together as her best friend. But Eita doesn't seem to remember this however. * The name of her imagination boyfriend, "Michele Murata Daigoro" is actually a mix of her teddy bear's (Murata) and her father's (Daigoro) name. *Out of the four girls who are fighting for Eita's love, Ai is the only girl who can cook in contrast with the other girls. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs